Power Rangers - T (Tenzu)
by Princess Taylor
Summary: In Galaxy Hills, it's going chaotic with evil monsters coming down to Earth. It's up to the Tenzu Power Rangers & the power of the Tenzu crystal to save the Universe. KyleTay is included. I don't own FBCC & PR.
1. Power Rangers Tenzu

Tenzu...Tenzu!

We are really strong

Go Tenzu!

We go far long

Go Tenzu!

We will never stop

Tenzu Power Rangers!

Tenzu...

Saving the Universe

Go Tenzu!

Fighting evil~doers

Go Tenzu!

We have the power

Tenzu...Tenzu!

Go, go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, Power Rangers!

Tenzu Power Rangers!

HAI!


	2. Discoveries in the Weekend

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Galaxy Hills, and everyone was ready for the weekend. Even Fanboy & Chum Chum...At the Fanlair, Fanboy & Chum Chum were training to be super heros. They were watching lots of super hero shows, even one which is their second show, {because Man~Artica is their first favorite,} Power Rangers. They watched all kinds of it like Power Rangers Samurai, Zeo, Time Force, Space ect, ect. "Man, would it be awesome if we were Power Rangers?" Fanboy asked his smaller companion, Chum Chum. "Yeah, I would be orange & you would be purple! And we'll save the Universe," said Chum Chum. "Yeah! Oh, man, would it be awesome," said Fanboy who let out a long sigh, due to the awesome thought.

The two superfans were pensive...thinking all about what they said in their coversation. Later...Kyle & I were looking at the stars with this awesome telescope his cousin gave him. We saw lots of planets, stars, constellations, & comets. And something else: a really red, glowing planet...but it wasn't Mars. The planet actually had a force field. It was far out of space, with lots of flying starships, armies, and a huge empire. "Kyle, check this out," I said. Kyle looked in the telescope. "Oh, my...that is very strange," Kyle said.

"Like if there were a clan..."

"There is one...I see it!"

"What's happening, Kyle?"

"If I'm correct, I believe something is...heading towards Earth!"

"Oh, no!"

Kyle & I were trying to get a better look at what object was heading for our planet. Then, we decided to call Fanboy & Chum Chum. The two heros dashed all the way to Kyle's house. Five minutes later, we heard a knock on the door.

"Thank goodness you guys came."

"So what's the trouble guys?"

"Look in the telescope."

Fanboy first looked in the telescope. Fanboy helped his little friend to look in the telescope.

"Holy moly!"

"Yeah, oh this is so bad!"

Then out of nowhere, Sigmund appeared.

"Sigmund, why are you here?"

"Umm...because I over heard you're conversation in my crystal ball. So maybe I could have a looksee."

Sigmund thought we were playing about our observation. But then, a gasp escaped his lips when he saw the comet~looking object in the telescope.

"Oh, my! There really is something there..."

"You didn't believe us?"

"Woooow, Sigmund. Fail."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's cut to the snitzel: what are we suppose to do?"

"Hmm...I dunno."

Then, we all heard a knock on the door. It was Yo.

"Guys! Did you know that the comet thingy you saw is now on the newspaper. Wow, you guys are lucky, because Kyle & Taylor's name is in the paper. But the point is that: we're all doomed!"

"No, we're not. There's always hope...we just need to find it."

Then something happened: the floor began glowing, & then disappeared. All of Kyle's stuff was still in place. But all six of us were falling.

"AHH!"

We all then landed on something that looked like a slide. Then Fanboy & Chum Chum started laughing. Then, all six of us landing in a place that looks alot like a labatory.

"Whoa, this is awesome."

"But let's not touch anything; just to be safe."

"Good point..."

Then, we heard a mysterious female voice:

"Welcome, Rangers."

"Huh?"

"She means to say: welcome to the laboratory, Rangers."

"What do you mean by 'Rangers.'"

"You six children happened to be the chosen Power Rangers."

"But you're Tenzu Rangers. You have your names from the Tenzu crystal.

"Tenzu?"

Fanboy & Chum Chum looked at looked at each other & squealed in joy.

"I can't believe it! Our wish came true, Chum Chum."

"What was your wish, exactly?"

"To be...a Power Ranger."

"Well, it's a good thing that your wish came true because Earth is in trouble. That comet~like object happens to be from the planet Zonai, with the empire of Evil. That happens to be the Vendetta Empire. The empress of that empire is Empress Exoni."

"Oh...wow."

"The Vendetta empires regular monsters are called Zous. And the main monsters that will come down to Earth are called Jinows."

"Oh, man...it's a good thing you told us about this."

"By the way, what are your names?"

"My name is Jo & the computer's name is Yuo. And we have a little fairy here. He will be your gaurdian. Rangers, meet Muko.

"Hello, Rangers! It's nice to meet you!

"Aww...he's so adorable."

"Yeah!"

"Oh, no! The comet landed on Earth!"

"Okay...it's time for you six children to transform."

"Transform?"

"Follow me..."

All of us went over to this machine that happened to be glowing. It then stopped when we all saw six colored objects that looked alot like a watch, but the middle of it looked like a golden crystal. All of us took one.

"These objects are call Tenizers. With these Tenizers, you would be able to transform into a Power Ranger. But one thing: you do not tell anyone that you're Power Rangers. You must keep that a secret, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, here's your information: Taylor, you are the Pink Ranger. You would be Ranger number one & your power is love. Yo, you happen to be the Yellow Ranger who will have the second position & your power would be light. Kyle, you are the Red Ranger that happens to be the thrid ranger & you have the power of fire, Fanboy, you're the Purple Ranger with the fourth position & the power of strength. Chum Chum, you're the Orange Ranger with the fifth position & the power of height. And last but not least, Sigmund; you're the Black Ranger with the sixth position & your power is shadows. When you children transform, you will transform in the positions you are given. So then Taylor will go first. You kids need to transform now!"

"Okay! Let's do it, Rangers..."

"Right!"

"Tenzu Ranger one, Pink!"

"Tenzu Ranger two, Yellow!"

"Tenzu Ranger three, Red!"

"Tenzu Ranger four, Purple!"

"Tenzu Ranger five, Orange!"

"Tenzu Ranger six, Black!"

We all transformed with our reservated colored suits. All six of us Tenzu Power Rangers were ready for action.

"Good luck, Rangers. Now, save Galaxy Hills from that Jinow!"

"Right!"

"Let's go, guys!"


	3. Good Luck, Rangers!

Later, a Jinow appeared and scared all the people of Galaxy Hills. Then, Man~Artica appeared at the scene.

"Not to worry, citizens! I will...what in the name of Anartica is that?"

"Well, I'll tell you, Icy. I'm Lonark & I'm the Jinow of beauty. Now, it may not look like it, but...YOU'LL SEE NOW!"

The female Jinow blasted Man~Artica which he was under a spell.

"You are now under my spell. You are now under my command. YOU ARE NOW~~"

"NOT SO FAST, JINOW!"

"Huh? Who is that?"

"We are the Tenzu Power Rangers & we defeat evil like you, HAI!"

We all ran to the scene, ready to fight Lonark.

"Oh, no! Man~Artica's hypnotized."

"You won't get away with this, Jinow!"

"Oh, really? Zous, ATTACK!"

We were all fighting the Vendetta Zous. But then, we all sprang our attacks.

"Pink Love, Activate!"

"Yellow Light, Activate!"

"Red Fire, Activate!"

"Purple Strength, Activate!"

"Orange Height, Activate!"

"Black Shadows, Activate!"

As we did, all of the Zous were obliterated.

"Hmm...not bad, not bad. You Rangers seem to have a strong team. Well, that will end soon. I'll be back Rangers & you will never suceed to defeat me. Ha ha ha..."

The Jinow disappeared & Man~Artica was snapped out of his hypnosis.

"Huh...what happened? Why am I here? "

"Umm...it's a long story, Man~Artica."

"We'll tell you later."

"Yeah."

"Hmm...alright. Time to break Artic wind!"

Then a short blizzard came when Man~Artica disappeared.

"I love it when he says that...do you Chum Chum?"

"Yeah. Taylor...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering why she just left like that..."

"Yes...that was odd."

Then, our Tenizers were beeping & glowing.

"Rangers, come back to the observatory. It's very important..."

"Alright, Yuo. Let's go, Rangers."

"Right!"

We teleported ourselves to the lab.

AT THE VENDETTA EMPIRE:

"Queen Exoni, these children happened to be the new Rangers."

"Hmm...really? Well...they're in for a big surprise. When you get back to Earth, don't you even think about failing me, Lonark."

"Yes, Queen Exoni. Your wish is my command."

"Excellent, HA HA HA HA!"

AT THE TENZU LABORATORY ON EARTH:

"Rangers, we have to tell you something: whenever you're in the battling a Jinow, they tend to transform into a huger version."

"Th~they grow?"

"Yes...so we have to tell you about your zords. You will need these when you're battling a giant Jinow. Taylor, you will have the Cat Zord. Yo, you have the Horse Zord. Kyle, you have the Pheinox Zord. Fanboy & Chum Chum, you have the Army Tank Zords. Last but not least, Sigmund, you have the Wolf Zord. When you are having trouble with the Jinow, you are able to combine your Zords to create the Tenzu Mega Zord. You will have the ability to beat the Jinows. But each Jinow is stronger than the last one, so be careful. All clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, get in your zords & defeat that Jinow!"

"Right!"

"Pink Cat Zord, Activate!"

"Yellow Horse Zord, Activate!"

"Red Pheinox Zord, Activate!"

"Purple & Orange Army Tank Zords, Activate!"

"Black Wolf Zord, Activate!"

"Now, let's get that Jinow!"

"HAI!"


	4. Growing Extremely

Later, the Jinow was having all the citizens of Galaxy Hills under her spell to worship Lonark like a queen. But something amazing happened: one girl that was there wasn't under the Jinow's spell.

"Huh? Why aren't you hypnotized? Well, if you're aren't, we'll just change it! HA HA HA! Ha~"

"NOT SO FAST, LONARK!"

"Oh, it's you Rangers."

"You're going down, Lonark. Guys, let's do a group attack. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Pink..."

"Yellow..."

"Red..."

"Purple..."

"Orange..."

"Black..."

"COSMIC RAY ATTACK!"

The ray blasted Lonark to the ground.

"AH! You'll pay for this, Rangers!"

Then, sparks were in action, due to the Jinow's fall.

"Yes, we did it!"

"Hold on, don't just celebrate yet, 'cause this battle is going to get big."

"Wait, what is that?"

Then, a robot wasp came down and casted a spell on the weary Jinow.

"Now, this might help you."

But then, Lonark grew 50 feet tall.

"HA! Now you Rangers are going to get it!"

"Oh, no!"

"Remember guys, if we combine our zords, it will create the Tenzu Mega Zord."

"Right!"

"Tenzu Mega Zord transformation!"

All our zords were combining, creating the only weapon that will stop a Jinow being 50 feet tall.

"Tenzu Mega Zord transformation, complete!"

"Oh, I am going to blow you away, Rangers."

Then, Lonark took a deep breath, & blew with all her might.

"Ah! It's too strong."

"You're right, we have to use our Tenzu attack."

"Right!"

"Tenzu Mega Power Attack, Activate!"

Then, the Tenzu Mega Zord had a sword that was the most unique in the Universe. The zord took it out.

"Super Slash!"

Then with a slash, the Jinow was destroyed to simmerenes.

"Ah! You Power Rangers will pay for this!

"Rangers, we are victorious."

"HAI!"

AT THE VENDETTA EMPIRE:

"Mommy, did you see that? Those kids destroyed my beautiful toy!"

"Oh, don't worry, Evilla, I'll get you a new toy. Saien, what's happening on Earth?"

"Well, it appears that those kids are Power Rangers & their power comes from a perculiar crystal called the Tenzu crystal."

"What? You mean those meddling children are Power Rangers? Are you sure?"

"Saien isn't lying, your majesty. Those kids had a huge robot. Luckily, I was there to recover Lonark."

"Well, you didn't because she was destroyed to pieces!"

"What should we do, mommy?"

"Let me think...ah ha! I have an idea! Saien, Xan, send Vexyn. You could go with them, Evilla because that's your new toy."

"Wow, that looks amazing! Thank you, mommy!"

"Your welcome, sweetie. Now, make sure you keep your eyes on her, or you will be burned to ash!"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. Now the battle continues. HA HA HA!"

AT THE TENZU LABATORY ON EARTH:

"Excellent work, Rangers. You destroyed Lonark."

"I can't believe we did it!"

"I know; it was fantastic."

"But you know, there was a girl there that wasn't hypnotized. Now that's weird."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll try to figure it out soon."

"Right."

"Nothing can stop us."

"HAI!"


	5. The Girl

It was then Sunday & all of us were in the laboratory. We were still figuring out who that girl was.

"That was weird that Lonark hypnotized everyone, but that girl wasn't."

"We'll just have to figure out who that girl is when another Jinow appears on Earth."

"Good idea, Taylor."

"Rangers, we seem to have another Jinow attack in the city."

"Alright, Yuo, let's go guys."

IN GALAXY HILLS:

"Well, Vexyn, are you ready to rumble?

"HA HA HA! Oh, yeah, Evilla! Vexyn's entered the building & is ready to rule."

"Not on your life, Jinow!"

Then Vexyn quickly turned around as she was trying to see who that was.

"Huh? Rangers! Well, this is going to be fun. HA HA HA!"

"Wait, who's the little girl?"

"Hello, my name is Evilla, the daughter of Queen Exoni, the ruler of the Vendetta Empire!"

"Omigod! That's her daughter!"

"Yes, & meet my new toy, since you Rangers destroyed my last one, Vexyn...HA HA HA!"

"Toy? What the..."

"Yeah, & you Rangers are going to be obliterated! TAKE THIS!"

I had to use one of my attack's to dodge the Jinow's assault.

"Tenzu 1 Pink Heart Love Shield, Activation!"

"Well, Pinky. Nice dodge. But here's something you can't dodge. Zous, ATTACK!"

There were alot of Zous that is was getting really tough. Then lots of them got a hold of me.

"Ah! Let go of me! Kyle, help!"

"Taylor! Let go of Taylor, Zous! Tenzu 3 Red Fire Sword, Activation!"

Then, the Zous were obliterated by Kyle's attack.

"Thanks, Kyle."

"Your welcome. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's help the others."

"Right."

Then, I blushed as Kyle saved me. But I had to get my mind off Kyle now & focus on defeating Vexyn. But then, a familiar sight was flying to where we were.

"Muko, what're you doing here?"

"Rangers, there's a way to defeat all the Zous easily: The Tenzu Power Cannon. With these keys of your colors, you will have a huge wave of power."

"Alright, let's do it, guys."

"Right!"

"Tenzu 1 Pink Key, Activate!"

"Tenzu 2 Yellow Key, Activate!"

"Tenzu 3 Red Key, Activate!"

"Tenzu 4 Purple Key, Activate!"

"Tenzu 5 Orange Key, Activate!"

"Tenzu 6 Black Key, Activate!"

"Tenzu Power Cannon Activation; FIRE!"

A lot of blasting was in action. The Zous & Venyx have been destroyed.

"No!"

"Yes! Part 1 of the attack is done."

"Guys, look, it's that girl. Wait a minute...is that...Francine?"

"Taylor...? Guys...?"

Then in seconds, Francine dashed away.

"Whoa."

"I can't believe it's Francine."

"Guys...we have to take care of destroying Venyx."

"Right!"

"Hey, fix my toy NOW, you idiot!"

"Alright, Evilla, calm down...well, Xan...it's that time again."

"Mm~hmm!"

"Up, up, & away!"

"Here you are, Venyx."

Xan gave Vynex the same exact spell he gave to Lonark to help them grow.

"HA! Let's get ready to rumble, Rangers!"

"Finally, it's fixed. It was about time, sluggy!"

"Hey, atleast we fixed it."

"Whatever...Vexyn, destroy them!"

"Muko, call the zords!"

"Tenzu Zords, Activation!"

Then the zords came & we teleported ourselves in them.

"Okay! Let's get to our combination."

"Right!"

"Tenzu Mega Zord, transformation!"

The zords were all combining into our usually Mega Zord.

"Tenzu Mega Zord, transformation complete!"

"Oh, you Rangers are begging for it now."

We were all battling the Jinow as we were blocking every attack. But then, Venyx had more attacks. They were beginning to be hard to dodge. Until, have to change a color mode.

"Tenzu Mega Zord, Mode Pink!"

With the Mega Zord pink, we had to do a love attack.

"Love Vortex, Attack!"

The attack hit Venyx, as she plowed straight to the ground.

"Ow! Oh, you Power Rangers!"

"Kyle, we have to do your color now."

"Alright, Taylor, let's do it guys!"

"Right!"

"Tenzu Mega Zord, Mode Red!"

"This battle's getting fired up!"

"Fire Taisan, Attack!"

Then, Venyx was plowed to the ground with fire, for as she was getting weak.

"Now, it's time for the..."

"Tenzu Mega Power Attack, Activate! Super Slash!"

Then, sparks went flying all over the place."

"Ah! I'll get you Rangers for this!"

"Rangers, we are victorious."

"HAI!"

"Oh, man! My toy! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

"Calm down, Evilla. Now let's all go home!"

"Yeah, & I can get a new toy, dumby!"

Then the three teleported to their home planet, Zonai.

"Guys, I can't believe the girl that wasn't hypnotized, & was watching us was...Francine."

"I know...we have school tomorrow, so we'll talk to her about this..."

"Right..."

AT THE VENDETTA EMPIRE:

"Ugh! Those...POWER RANGERS! I can't wait to destroy those meddling teenagers!"

"MOMMY! These 2 morons weren't helping with anything whatsoever!"

"Didn't I tell you 2 to look after her?!"

"We did, your majesty! She's the one that wasn't helping...!"

"Are you calling my daughter a LAIR?!"

"They sure are, mommy!"

"Why I ought to...!"

Then Queen Exoni was blasting the 2 demons, as they were jumping all over the place, so they won't get blasted.

"AHH!"

AT THE TENZU LABORATORY:

"Well, another good job, Rangers..."

"Mm~hmm!"

"Yeah, but the girl who was watching us was our friend, Francine."

"Oh, wow..."

"I have intel that she just might be the Gold Power Ranger."

We all froze, speechless, & staring at Yuo.

"G~Gold Ranger...Francine?"

"Yes. And this soon. This is the fastest we ever found a new Ranger in all of the Power Ranger history."

"Omigod...I~I can't believe."

"Well, good thing we all have school tomorrow, so we can talk to Francine."

"Alright. And Rangers, if you see her, give her the Gold Tenizer."

We all stared at it, & confirmed to Jo's statement.

"Okay...we will. But we have to talk to her privately."

"But there's one thing...she figured out it was us..."

"Yes...we saw on the Tenzu Monitor, but you have to take the Tenizer to her."

I shook my head 'yes'.

"You Rangers should go home & get some rest for tomorrow."

"Alright. See you 3 tomorrow..."

"Mm~hmm. Goodnight, Rangers."

"Goodnight, guys."

Then we telported ourselves home. When I got home, I was still thinking about Kyle...I kept blushing & blushing...I just couldn't stop. But then, I looked down at the radiant Gold Tenizer, & focus on the importance of Francine being the Gold Ranger. I hope she'll understand all this & join the team. But then, I got ready to have a goodnight's sleep.


	6. A Golden Chance

It was Monday, as we were going to school. All of us were hoping that Francine will join our team. Moments then, we arrived at the bus stop.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi..."

"You have the Gold Tenizer?"

"Yeah. I kept on worrying. I just want Francine to join the team."

"I know."

"Let's just hope for the best."

"Yeah."

Later, the bus arrived & we all climbed in it. Later we arrived at school as we were going to Mr. Mufflin's class. Later on, as I was writing my assignment, I kept on looking at Francine, just thinking about the Gold Ranger thing over & over again. Later, it was time for lunch & I decided to talk to her now.

"Francine, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember you saw us yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, were these heros called-"

"Power Rangers, I know."

"Oh...but also, we happened to have a new member."

"Who?"

"I'm looking right at her..."

Francine's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe it.

"Francine, this Tenizer will transform you...into the Gold Ranger."

"G~gold?"

"Mm~hmm! So...are you going to join our team & become the Gold Ranger?"

"Well..."

"Francine, please! This is really important."

Francine thought & thought...but then, she shook her head. Not 'no' but 'yes'!

"Yes...I would join the team."

"Yeah! Welcome to the team, Gold Ranger."

"Ha ha...very funny."

"Well it's true."

"Yeah..."

"Francine, here's your Tenizer."

"Thanks!"

"I can't wait to tell the others."

"Yeah."

AFTER SCHOOL:

The others were waiting at the bus stop, since the day was over. Then, Francine & I ran over to the others.

"So, what's the verdict: yes or no?"

Francine raised her hand to show that she was wearing the Gold Tenizer.

"Yeah!"

"Man, Francine. Aren't we glad that you're on our team...if you weren't, then we won't be able to have Gold Power."

"Right."

"*Giggles* Well, at least I'm here now."

"HAI!"

AT THE VENDETTA EMPIRE:

"Oh, great. Those meddling children have a Gold Ranger now?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Yeah, that girl, Francine is the Gold Ranger."

"Curses! Hmm...wait a minute. They have an extra Ranger now. That's means one more Ranger to destroy."

"Uh...what does it mean?"

"YOU FOOL! Don't you understand...if we have the Gold Ranger there, too. We can exactly get the Gold Zord."

"What zord is that?"

"The Sphinx Zord. That zord has great power. But not as great as the Cat Zord, but it's a start. I want you to destroy both the Pink & Gold Rangers...HA HA HA!"


	7. Welcome, Gold Ranger!

Our Tenizers were beeping.

"Rangers, you must be here."

"Okay, but we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"You'll see..."

"Alright then."

"Francine, to teleport, press the small middle button on the bottom of your Tenizer."

"Okay."

Then we all pressed our buttons & were teleported to the laboratory.

"Hello, Rangers."

"Taylor, what is the surprise you wanted to show me?"

"Everyone...Francine, the Gold Ranger."

Muko, Jo, & Yuo gleamed with joy.

"Horray!"

"Welcome, Gold Ranger."

Francine looked around the laboratory.

"Wow..."

"Francine, with you as the Gold Ranger, our power will be stronger."

"Yeah, but you're the leader, Taylor."

"I know...but still we need you Francine."

"Mm-hmm."

"Alert! Alert! There's trouble in Galaxy Hills!"

"What is it, Muko?"

"A new monster has been invading the city! You have to destroy it."

"Right!"

"Tenzu Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Tenzu Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Tenzu Ranger 3, Red!"

"Tenzu Ranger 4, Purple!"

"Tenzu Ranger 5, Orange!"

"Tenzu Ranger 6, Black!"

"Tenzu Ranger 7, Gold!"

Then with our metamorphosis' complete, we were ready to fight the Jinow.

"Let's go, guys!"

"Right!"

"Francine, you have the Sphinx zord."

"The Sphinx zord?"

"Yeah. But now...Muko, activate the zords!"

"You got it, Taylor...Tenzu Zords, activation!"

The zords were activated & then we teleported ourselves in them.

"Tenzu zords, ready!"

"Whoa! This is awesome. But there are so many controls."

"Don't worry, Francine...you'll get used to it. Now let's get that Jinow!"

"HAI!"


End file.
